


When Does the Bliss Start?

by SingingInTheRaiin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Gen, Happy Ending, Jon and Martin have been dating for a while, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingInTheRaiin/pseuds/SingingInTheRaiin
Summary: Jon tries for several years to ask Martin to marry him, but life just keeps getting in the way.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 20
Kudos: 240





	When Does the Bliss Start?

At some point, it occurred to Jon that there was really no point in waiting for the ‘right time’. The right time was never going to happen, not with the lives that they lived, anyways. If Jon was to have any chance of getting what he wanted, then he just needed to go for it.

Once he came to that conclusion, he left work early to go to a nice jewelry store. He picked out the perfect ring, decided on what he wanted to be engraved on the inside, and then took it home in a little velvet box. He was nervous as hell for the next part, but surely proposing couldn’t be nearly as scary as facing down fear monsters. 

Unfortunately, Martin wasn’t in the flat when Jon got home. He pulled out his phone to double check, and saw a single brief text explaining that Martin had decided to head out to the pub with Tim and Sasha. Jon’s shoulders slumped down, and he shoved the ring into the back of his shirt drawer. (After a moment of thought, though, he moved it to his pants drawer instead. Martin often slipped his own shirts into Jon’s drawer so that Jon could ‘steal’ them, and Jon didn’t want Martin finding the ring before Jon was ready).

It was okay that it hadn’t worked out today, though. There was still plenty of time to ask if Martin wanted to spend the rest of his life with Jon. Probably.  
,,,

Jon looked up from his computer with exasperation. “Yes, Martin, I’ll be there. I said I would be, didn’t I?”

Martin twisted his hands together, looking quite nervous. “I know, I know, I just- just wanted to make sure. You have a tendency to forget about things when you get lost in a statement.”

Jon’s face softened immediately. “Of course I wouldn’t forget about our anniversary,” he said softly. “I’ll be there,” he said in a quiet, yet firm voice. “I promise.” He’d actually been thinking about it for a while, and had realized that their anniversary would be the perfect opportunity to pop the question. 

Neither of them could have guessed that they would miss their fancy dinner reservations while they ran for their lives from an avatar of the Desolation that seemed intent on burning them alive. By the time the threat was dealt with, both men were utterly exhausted, and they dragged themselves home to drop off to sleep. Jon had just enough presence of mind left to shove the ring box back into its hiding place, and then he curled up on the bed with Martin. Next time, he promised himself. He would propose next time.  
,,,

The next time was ruined by Basira suddenly deciding to take Jon down to the police station for questioning. The time after that, Jon was in a rotten mood because of a fight he’d gotten into with Tim. Then Jon fell sick, and refused to spend too much time around Martin for fear of making him ill as well. Then Elias kept Jon in the office late several days in a row. It was starting to feel like the universe didn’t want Jon to be able to marry Martin.  
,,,

Martin sprained his wrist, not because of any supernatural occurrence but because Jon had brought home a file box and left it right in the doorway, and Martin had tripped over it while blearily stumbling his way towards the kitchen to make their morning tea. 

His startled yelp woke up Jon, who promptly got ready to drive Martin to the hospital, and would have left with no shoes on if Martin hadn’t pointed out their absence on Jon’s feet. 

Martin felt bad because his injury left him pretty useless to do anything more than basic research, but he did take some guilty pleasure from having Jon fuss over him. It’s not like he didn’t know that Jon cared, but it was still nice to get the reminder. Unfortunately, there was nothing particularly romantic about Jon tripping and spilling lukewarm soup all over Martin’s shirt, and Jon was too wracked with guilt over leaving the box out like an idiot, so he set aside any thoughts of proposing until after Martin healed up.  
,,,

Jon was starting to think that Martin needed to put a sign on Jon’s back that said ‘hands off’ or ‘property of Martin Blackwood’ or something, because Jon had been kidnapped- again- and he was getting sick and tired of it. The fact that the kidnapping happened just a few hours before date night only made it worse, because Jon had gone out of his way to prepare himself for the emotional conversation that would come along with proposing.  
,,,

As soon as they got back from their mission, Jon was going to propose no matter what, and Martin was going to say yes, and they were going to get married and live happily ever after, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.  
,,,

Stupid universe making Jon get himself stuck in a stupid coma made up of constant, stupid nightmares.  
,,,

Georgie was the one with Jon when he finally woke up, and he was vaguely aware of her calling someone to tell them the news. Martin seemed to practically materialize just minutes later as he ran into Jon’s hospital room, and collapsed down onto the edge of the bed to pull Jon in a tight hug. Jon immediately returned it, and the two of them just stayed there like that for what felt like ages.

Then Martin pulled away, and the two of them just stared into each other’s eyes, trying to memorize everything they could about one another. Jon slowly opened and closed his mouth a few times, ready to just let the question slip out even if he didn’t have the ring on him at the moment.

But then Jon realized how starved and weak he was, so he had to point out the statement Basira had brought with her, and politely ask everyone to clear the room so he could read it. Martin reluctantly retreated to the hallway, and Jon looked down at the words of someone else’s nightmare. He wondered if it really was the universe trying to tell him something.  
,,,

“Jon, we need to talk.” Jon could immediately feel the dread well up in his stomach at the sound of the words that everyone in a relationship always feared. At least Martin hadn’t said it this morning and left Jon to sweat all day, because that would have been torture. Jon squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, and he remembered how awful it had been to break up with Georgie. And he knew that this was going to be a hundred times worse, because Jon loved Martin more than he’d ever loved anyone before. 

Jon gulped. “Is this about- about what Basira said? Because it’s not true, you know. I’m not a mon- I’m still just me, Martin. Or is it because I don’t-?” His stomach twisted up into knots at the possibilities. 

Martin looked confused for a moment, and then he shook his head. “What? No, this isn’t about Basira. And I’ve already told you before that I love being with you more than I care about- about that. This is about- about us.” He took a deep breath in, then slowly let it out. “Jon I think we should-”

“Please don’t break up with me!” Jon interrupted, even though he knew that it made him sound quite pathetic.

Martin furrowed his eyebrows, and then immediately leaned over to grab Jon’s hands. “What? Why would you think that I-? No, I was going to say that we should get married.”

Jon blinked a few times, and then abruptly got to his feet as he let out a loud noise of frustration. He threw his hands up into the air. “This is so bloody unfair!” He left for just a moment to retrieve the ring box from the dresser, and then returned to the living room as he yanked the ring out and waved it around in the air. “I’ve been trying to ask you for the past four years!”

There was a moment of silence, and then Martin broke it when he snickered softly, though he did sound slightly insecure when he asked, “So is that a yes, then?”

“Of course it is,” Jon said with a scowl as he tossed the ring at Martin. Martin easily caught it, and took a few seconds to inspect it before he slid it onto his finger. Jon continued to grumble under his breath, things that weren’t really suited to what should be a joyous occasion. 

Martin just seemed amused as he gently tugged Jon into a hug, and rested his chin on top of Jon’s head. “You’ve really wanted to be married for that long?”

Jon nodded, still feeling somewhat cross that Martin had snatched away the moment that he’d been waiting for for years. “I wanted to ask on our first anniversary. That’s how long I’ve had that ring for.”

He Knew that there was a giant grin on Martin’s face, and Jon sighed as he pressed his own face further into Martin’s chest. Alright, so maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.  
,,,

Everyone showed up for the wedding, even a few uninvited guests that had agreed to attend peacefully so that they could satisfy the curiosity that came from the news that the Archivist was getting married. (Elias and Peter weren’t invited though, and neither of them even tried to show up. If they had, Daisy and Melanie would have sent them away. Probably in one piece). 

The two men stood in front of the crowd, holding hands, and Jon was so glad to see that ring finally where it belonged, on Martin’s finger. And Jon had a ring now, too, that said he was Martin’s just as much as Martin’s was his. 

Maybe there was still a lot of bad in the world, and mysteries left to be unraveled, but Jon found it impossible to care about any of that right at the moment, when he felt happier than he ever had before. As soon as the permission was given, Martin and Jon surged forward to kiss, and Jon had to smile brightly when he pulled away.

It wasn’t really so awful that Martin had been the one to propose, in the end. Though if anyone asked, Jon would carefully leave out all of his failed attempts to try first.


End file.
